Fantasma del amor eterno
by SouMako 3
Summary: Este fic es SouMako y leve MakoHaru
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis:  
>La relación entre Tachibana Makoto un chico tranquilo, bondadoso y con buenos sentimiento y Nanase Haruka un chico con gran futuro en la natación, marchaba con normalidad tanto que ya planeaban casarse solo que un imprevisto les estropeo este plan, la muerte vino inesperadamente por el ojiazul, dejando a Makoto destrozado, sus amigos le decían que debía darse un nueva oportunidad en el amor, encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, que lo amara y poder crear una familia. Al principio el ojiverde se reusaba, el sentía que haría a un lado a Haru, el no de quería olvidar del ojiazul que tanto había amado, el que siempre estuvo para él, esa persona que dio su vida en lugar de la del castaño. Pero no se había dado cuenta que esos sentimiento hicieron que su amado no pudiera descansar en paz, haciendo que vagara por el mundo, el azabache deseaba ver a su amado siendo feliz y amado, que le dieran lo él no le pudo dar, una familia. Fue cuando Matsuoka Rin, uno de sus mejores amigos, le presentara al nuevo amor de su vida, Yamazaki Sousuke, el tipo de chico que se ve malo pero que en el fondo tiene sentimientos bonitos. Desde su aparición Haru supo que el chico alto, más alto que Makoto, era el candidato perfecto para ocupar su lugar y darle a Makoto la felicidad. Fue por eso que Haru tomo el nombre de <em>EL FANTAS DEL AMOR ETERNO.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 El inicio del fin

**Bueno espero que les guste, díganme que le parece por favor. :D**

Narra Makoto-  
><em>Mi relación con Haru es estupenda, el es una buena persona, me entiende, me ama y yo lo amo a él. No imagino mi vida sin él, el es el chico perfecto, el es el amor de mi vida.<em>  
>Narra Haru-<br>_Mi vida al lado de Makoto era perfecta, lo amo tanto, haría todo por ella, pero el problema era yo y él lo sabe, el me conoce a la perfección, sabe que soy celoso, impulsivo, todavía recuerdo el día en el que__me atreví a lastimarlo._  
>*Recuerdo*<br>-¡CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA!(Le espeto a gritos el ojiazul)  
>-Haru, mi amor, tal vez tengas razón... (Le dijo con miedo el ojiverde)<br>N-CLARO QUE TENGO RAZON COMO NO LA TENDRIA!(Lo interrumpió el azabache)  
>-Pero hay pruebas de lo que hiciste solo, te pido que me tengas la confianza y admitir tu error y yo te perdonare...(Makoto trataba de razonar con su novio)<br>-CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ES UNA MENTIRA(le gritaba sin razón alguna)  
>-En ese caso yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí (estaba a punto de irse el más alto, sosteniendo la cabeza en alto)<br>-NO TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO (dice agarrando con fuerza el brazo del castaño)  
>-Haru suéltame, me estas lastimando (dice con la voz entre cortada), por favor Haru (antes de soltar pequeños sollozos)<br>-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ES VERDAD, QUE TODO ES UNA MENTIRA  
>-Si Haru pero suéltame que me lastimas (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)<br>-TU ME LASTIMAS MAS CON TU DESCONFIANZA (la agarra de los dos brazos haciendo que lo viera a los ojos)  
>-Por favor Haru (dice con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor)<br>*Fin del recuerdo*  
><em>Dios me siento como un verdadero estúpido pero desde entonces he tratado de recompensar esas lagrimas, hoy será un día especial le pediré matrimonio , yo se que él es el indicado, la definitivo, el será mi esposo.<em>  
>Narra Makoto-<br>_Estaba ahí sentado en el sofá de mi casa esperaba que Haru llegara, el me había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirme, el se había vuelto más cariñoso desde aquel día, que dejo mis brazos con demasiados moretones, pero no lo comprendía yo ya lo había perdonado._  
>Narra Haru-<br>_Llegue al departamento de Makoto, estacione mi auto y me baje, ya era el momento.__  
><em>Narra Makoto-  
><em>Haru toco la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con el hombre perfecto, aunque él me decía que nadie es perfecto y menos él, para mí no era verdad él es perfecto, perfecta sonrisa, perfectos ojos, todo lo que hacia el era perfecto.<em>  
>-Hola mi amor (dijo a punto de darme un beso)<br>-Hola, mi pequeña caballa (dije respondiéndole el beso)  
>-Y bueno, ¿donde quieres ir a cenar?<br>-No lose, que tal si cocino una pasta, que no se me antoja salir hoy  
>-Perfecto solo que yo te voy a ayudar (le dijo el ojiazul)<br>-Ok entre mas manos mejor. (Comento con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba)  
><em>Mientras cocinábamos nos la pasamos riendo, el era grandioso sabia como hacerme reír.<em>_  
><em>*En la cena*  
>-Makoto mi amor, te quiero preguntar algo<br>-Claro claro amor, pregunta lo que quieras  
>-(se arrodillo enfrente de mí) ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? (dijo sacando una cajita negra con un anillo hermoso dentro)<br>-(con lagrimas en los ojos) Claro que si mi amor, claro que si (dije besándolo)  
><em>El me respondió el beso lentamente pero a un paso de tiempo se volvió rápido y apasionado.<em>  
>*Al día siguiente*<br>_Desperté y voltio mi cabeza y ahí estaba el, mi futuro esposo y el amor de mi vida. Había pasado toda la noche con él y no me avergonzaba. Él era el indicado lo era, después de un rato el se despertó y empezó a vestirse.__  
><em>-¿Porque no te quedas un poco más? (le dijo invitándolo a que se volviera a acostar a su lado)  
>-Makoto, tengo practica hoy y no puedo faltar, se viene el regional, pero no te preocupes vendré al terminar. (Le contesto el azabache para poder terminar de vestirse)<br>-Esta bien (dijo resignado el castaño)  
>Fui a despedirlo a la puerta y lo vi partir.<br>Narra Haru-  
><em>Llegue al departamento que compartía con Rin, un amigo de la infancia, pero al entrar vi que tenia visitas, y eran nada más y nada menos que nuestro amigos; Reí que a su lado estaba Nagisa, agarrado de la mano como siempre; su hermana Gou junto a Momo, tardaron en salir por la diferencia de edad; y Aii que había accedido a salir con Rin.<em>  
>-Oh,Haru, ya llegaste, dime ¿porque tan tarde?(pregunto el pelirrojo y dientes en punta)<br>-Que no es obvio Rin-chan, Haru-chan paso la noche con Mako-chan (dijo el rubio de corta estatura)  
>-Nagisa-kun no digas tonterias, tal vez solo se quedo dormido(dijo el peli azulado)<br>-Si Rei, Haru solo se durmió en el departamento de Makoto (hablo nuevamente el de ojos tal rubís y cabello del mismo tono, solo que esta vez con ironía)  
>-Bueno no les interesa saber que hicimos. ¿Está bien?<br>TODOS-bien  
>-Bueno, ahora que todos están aquí, les tengo que dar una noticia...<br>-Mako-chan esta embarazado (dijo el rubio de ojos rosas intenso)  
>-No Nagisa<br>-Entonces ¿que pasa?(dijo la pelirroja, preocupada)  
>-Makoto y yo nos vamos a casar (dijo feliz el azabache, como no estarlo estaba a punto de compartir su vida con la de el amor de su vida)<br>-Felicidades Nanase-san, es una buena noticia.(Dijo el peli plata que estaba sentado a un lado de Rin)  
>-Bueno, de ti si quiero sobrinos pronto no pienso esperar otros 3 años (Dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Momo y Gou)<br>-Todavía no estábamos listos! (Le gritaron a Rin ambos)  
>-Si claro y yo soy el Rey de la natación, esperen lo soy (dijo sonriendo mostrando sus dientes en punta)<br>-Mas bien el Rey de los estúpidos (dijo el ojiazul haciendo que todos rieran menos Rin)  
><em>Me fui a cambiar de ropa quería ir a correr antes de irme con Rin al entrenamiento. Salí del departamento, estaba en un parque cercano al lugar, después de media hora de estar corriendo me dio sed y cruce la calle hacia una tienda. Cuando de repente oí que me gritaron...<em>  
>Narra Makoto-<br>_Estaba con Nagisa, Gou y Aii. Aparecer había estado en departamento de Haru y Rin._  
>-Felicidades Mako-chan ya era merecido que se casaran(dijo el rubio con una alegría inmensa) -Si Makoto-senpai, es una estupenda noticia y avíseme si necesita ayuda(dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro) -Yo quisiera que Rin-senpai me lo propusiera pronto(un poco decepcionado dijo el peli plata)<br>-Lo se aaaww ya no aguanto la espera(dijo el ojiverde emocionado)  
><em>De repente sonó mi celular<em>  
>(Vía telefónica)<br>-Makoto (dijo con una voz muy ronca el pelirrojo)  
>-¿Que paso Rin? ¿Para que me llamaste?<br>-Haru... a Haru lo atropellaron (dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas)  
>Al oírlo decir eso mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.<br>-¿Co-como esta? (pregunto el ojiverde tratando de no llorar)  
>- El... el... (Dijo entre sollozos)<br>-¿El que? Rin (dijo preocupado)  
>-El está muerto...<p>

**Y así termino el mundo para Mamacita. Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo.**


End file.
